As shown in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2521127), an adhesive tape roll for cleaning is formed by winding an adhesive tape with an adhesive surface formed on one surface of a band-shaped base material in a roll shape so that its adhesive surface faces a right side, and by fitting it to an exclusive fixture (see FIG. 3B in Patent Document 1) and rolling it with its adhesive surface in contact with a surface to be cleaned such as a floor, dust on the surface to be cleaned can be caught with the adhesive surface.
The other surface (non-adhesive surface) of the base material is provided with a laminate film for reinforcing the base material, and further under it, a release treatment surface coated with a release material such as a silicon resin is provided. The release treatment surface is a contact surface with which the adhesive surface of the adhesive tape on the lower layer is in contact when the adhesive tape is stacked into a roll shape, and is provided so that the base material is not broken by the adhesive surface on the lower layer when the adhesive tape on the outermost layer is peeled off.
However, conventionally, the release treatment surface has to be always provided to stack the adhesive tape. Therefore, the material cost and the production cost have been high correspondingly. Further, if the rewinding force (the resistance force when rewound) is too small, the rewinding force is surpassed by the adhesion between the adhesive tape and the floor surface when the adhesive tape roll is rolled on the floor surface, and a so-called railing phenomenon in which the adhesive tape sticks to the floor surface is sometimes caused. Thus, care is required in the design of the release treatment surface.